


What If I Woke Up Different?

by sulphuriccherry



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Getting Together, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulphuriccherry/pseuds/sulphuriccherry
Summary: Peter wakes up one day and realises that he has a problem, and there is no one there to fix it. So he turns to his mentor for help, and he does help... in his own way.///Peter wakes up with a vagina and goes to Tony for help, Tony gets carried away.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205





	What If I Woke Up Different?

Peter woke up with a problem. It was a horrific problem, he was not sure how it happened, or what sort of bad dream he was having. But for the first time in his life, he genuinely didn't know who to talk to.

He couldn't even say it to himself. He discovered it when he jumped in the shower, soaping himself as he usually did, but something was awfully wrong. He had to hide it, he had to find someone who knew about these things. But who?

Peter jumped out of the shower and pulled a towel around him, running to his room and slipping on whatever clean clothes he could find. He felt like panicking, like his anxieties were going into overload. This had to be some super fucked up curse or dream he was bound to wake up from. But no amount of pinching himself was working.

He found himself at Strange's place twenty minutes later, banging on the door and calling out for him. Only to find out that the man wasn't there, apparently he and Banner had decided to go to Mexico for the week. There goes Peter's lifelines.

He didn't want to go to Stark. 

Peter has always looked up to the great Tony Stark, admired him, idolised him. He wanted Iron Man to respect him, to see him as an equal. If he went to Mr. Stark about this… he could be a laughing stock. He would never be able to look him in the eyes again! He'd have to give up the internship!

Shit! The internship! Peter was running late and he knew that if he wasn't there with Mr. Stark's starbucks order when he got there, he'd be lectured about timekeeping. The younger man decided to leave a note at Strange's and push it out of his mind for today. It had to stay away for a few hours at least.

So Peter got to the lab and found that Mr. Stark was already there, waiting for him. Peter scurried in, handed him his coffee and apologised profusely before dropping his bag at his desk. 

"Is there a reason you're late, Parker?" Tony asked in an obviously uninterested tone of voice. 

Peter shook his head as he bit his lip, "Uh, no, sorry, no, I just, I slept in." He fumbled as he looked around the lab, trying to calm himself down. 

The older man turned in his chair and raised an eyebrow. "Oh," he smirked. "Something's up and you don't want to tell me." He gathered as he leaned against his elbow. "Out with it."

Peter's face reddened as he shook his head, "Please, Mr. Stark. Don't make me say it. Just… just drop it."

"You're making me want to know it more." Tony told him with a smile and a thirst for knowledge. "Come on,"

The younger man stood up as he began to panic, grabbing his bag, "Mr. Stark, I gotta go, I have a problem, I need… Can you contact Strange? Tell him it's urgent?" He asked fast as his breathing started to quicken.

The older man watched his little struggle dance and plea, tilting his head as he looked Peter up and down, trying to figure him out. He pursed his lips for a moment before clenching his jaw. "Urgent?" 

Peter nodded, unable to catch his eye. His voice was about to break as he held his bag over his front, clutching onto it tightly. 

"Peter, calm down. You're going to send yourself into a panic attack." Stark stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to sit on the side of the desk. He was still clutching his bag to his front as he closed his eyes. 

Tony could sense that this was something embarrassing, something maybe he didn't want to share with him. "Peter, I'm your mentor. I'm here to help," he said softly. "Tell me,"

Peter's eyes were still clenched shut, a tear slowly falling from one eye. "I… I… are you sure I can trust you?"

That offended the older man, "Of course you can trust me, you should know that. Now spill, what are we working with here? Run in with the law? Accidentally shagged an alien?"

Peter giggled, a little smile wanting to play on his lips before he remembered his problem. He took a few deep breaths in, knowing that his mentor was standing but a metre away from him and was truly concerned. 

"I woke up," Peter started slowly and carefully. "And… it was gone."

"Gone?" Tony questioned him in confusion. "What was gone?"

The younger man slouched and bowed his head. "I don't know how it happened, I went to sleep as a man, and I woke up… and nothing else has changed… but…"

"What are you telling me, Peter?" Tony folded his arms over with a very concerned look on his face. 

Peter's hands dropped his bag to the floor as he helplessly stared up at Tony for the first time, miserable and sad. "I woke up with a vagina."

Tony's mouth hung open, he was extremely shocked as he took a step back and rubbed his chin. What the hell sort of curse was this? He turned away for a moment, just to think, but he didn't want the younger man to feel as though he was disgusted in him. 

"You went to sleep, with a cock, and woke up… with a vagina?" Tony turned and asked him to clarify.

Peter nodded, biting his lip. "I'm terrified, Mr. Stark, what do I do? Help me, I don't know what to do?"

Mr. Stark went back to his previous position in front of Peter but not too close to make him feel uncomfortable. He knew that Peter was going to hate this, and he knew this could be embarrassing, but it had to be done.

"Can I see?"

The younger man was horror stricken, holding onto the table as his face turned red and warm. "What?"

"Can I see? I need to see what I'm working with, Pete. How does it feel?"

Peter shrugged, "Uh, it was fine earlier, but now I guess it feels a little weird." He cleared his throat as his fingers couldn't decide whether to open his jeans or not. "What… What are you going to do?"

"I just want to make sure I know what's going on. Come on, I'll put the lab on lockdown, no one will disturb us." Mr. Stark said as if this was a perfectly normal thing to have happened. He locked the doors, closed the blinds and turned on some more lamps before stopping near Peter.

"Off," he gestured to Peter's pants.

Peter was horrified and mortified, but he knew that he was in safe hands. He slowly and shakily unfastened his belt and opened his jeans, pushing them down and stepping out of them and his shoes. He sat there on the side of the desk, cold with just his shirt and his boxers, biting his lip anxiously.

The older man walked up to him, standing in front of him between his legs. But not close enough to make it too awkward. "I'm going to debrief you now," Tony chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. But he could see how uncomfortable Peter was. 

"Hey," Tony spoke softly, looking into his eyes. "You're going to be fine, I've seen hundreds of these. Trust me okay?"

Peter nodded and closed his eyes as Tony pulled down his boxers, sliding them down and dropping them to the floor. He was waiting for disgust. He kept waiting. Still waiting. 

"Wow," he heard Tony say in a low voice. Then he felt the older man's finger gently stroke his thigh, and he was becoming uncomfortable down there. He could feel his legs parting a little of their own accord as the older man traced his finger back and forth his creamy thigh.

Peter forced himself to open his eyes, only to find Tony staring down at him with dilated pupils and a new expression on his face. 

"Mr. Stark?" Peter asked in a small voice, "I feel funny." 

Stark looked up at him, a fire in his eyes. "You do, huh?" He said dryly. He then took a deep breath in, eyes flickering from Peter's crotch to his eyes. "Take off your shirt."

Peter didn't even question it, he ripped his shirt off, showing Tony his manly, muscled chest. The older man was ogling him, making him feel on show and vulnerable, which he kind of loved. He licked his lips and opened his legs a little more.

"So… Mr. Stark, is there something you could do?"

Stark gulped and nodded. "I'm a man of science." He commented as his hands grabbed at Peter's soft thighs, "I experiment."

Peter nodded, "I know."

"Do you want to sign a consent form?" Tony asked as he licked his lips, trailing one of his hands up over Peter's abdomen and up to his chest. His fingers found Peter's nipples and he placed with them, watching the younger man's face become more turned on.

"I trust you," Peter whispered, breathing heavily as he felt his vagina feel the need to be touched. "Go ahead,"

They both watched as Tony's large, warm, manly hand stroked slowly down his white, cotton skin and down to his stomach. He gently moved his fingers down, finding the crest of Peter's labia.

Peter shuddered as he opened his legs wider, eager for more. 

"Jesus, you're so wet down here, Peter." Tony said in the most attractive and sexual voice he had. It was low and grumbly, and it made Peter want it more. "Let me just…"

Tony's fingers gently rubbed his clit, watching how Peter's body shivered in reaction, his hips moving gently with pleasure. The older man let his fingers explore Peter's vagina, trailing up and down, rubbing his clit as he got his hand all wet. 

"Ohhfuck," Peter moaned, lying down properly and letting his head going back, "Ohfuck that feels so good," 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, "Mind if I just -" 

"Yes, do it!" Peter interrupted him with a needy moan as he thrust his hips up. Tony took that as his cue to slide a finger inside of him, watching as Peter's face glowed with want and pleasure. 

"Mr. Stark!" Peter's voice went higher as he felt a finger being thrust inside of him, filling up his tight, wet hole. "More," he requested, "Please,"

Tony slid in another finger, eyes wide with desire, he was hard as a rock in his jeans. But he wasn't wanting to make himself feel good yet, he needed to get Peter needy, begging him, crying for it. 

He began to loosen him up a little, sticking in a third finger as he felt his intern rock back and forth on his fingers, moans from new realms of pleasure bursting out of his little mouth like sin. 

"Stark! Oh fuck! Oh my god… yeeees!" Peter threw his head back as he began to pant. It was the hottest thing Tony had ever seen. The younger man was flushed, sweaty and stretched out. 

The older man couldn't take it any longer, he needed to be in the now, to be a part of this. He kneeled down and grabbed Peter's peachy ass, pulling it closer as he moved his head between his legs.

"FUCK!" Peter cried out as Tony began to suck on his clit, letting his tongue massage him as his fingers continued to fuck into him. Peter was in ecstasy, his skin was warm and sweaty as he thrust up. This felt like nothing he had ever felt before and he loved it.

"Tony! Oh fuck… oh Tony! I love this!" 

The older man growled and continued to work on him faster, licking and sucking his clit, letting his tongue slide up and down before inserting it into his hole. "You taste so good, Petie-pie." He told him as he looked up to the flushed younger man. "You're fucking hot,"

"I am?"

Tony chuckled as he watched his fingers disappear inside of the younger man, listening to the moans filling the room. "You are, darling, so hot."

"More!" Peter called out as he thrust his hips up, "I need… fuck, I want to cum!" 

Mr. Stark bit down on his thigh, sucking the skin until a bruise formed. "OH FUCK!" Peter cried out, "I feel… I feel like I'm close!"

Tony pulled his hands and fingers away, standing up properly between Peter's long elegant legs and staring down at him like a hunter would his prey. "Look at me,"

Peter opened his eyes with need and desire, looking up to the older man with such a helpless expression. His cheeks were red and his heart was beating fast. Mr. Stark was towering over him, his eyes dark and chest breathing deeply. 

Tony was slowly riding himself of his shirt, letting it fall off of his shoulders and dropping to the ground. The older man's hand stroked over his hard cock through his jeans, he was so much bigger than Peter had assumed he'd be. Peter watched him do so before looking up to his eyes. 

"You gonna fuck me, Stark?" Peter heard himself saying. 

It was like Mr. Stark's body went into overdrive as he leaned over and grabbed onto Peter, bringing him up against him and capturing him in a hungry kiss. Peter went along with it as they began to kiss as if they were about to die. Tony's tongue entered his mouth as Peter's hands worked on undoing his belt. The younger man practically ripped open his jeans and shoved them down. 

Tony moved his face to Peter's neck as the younger man's hands slid under the back of Tony's boxers and grabbed at his ass. "Fuck," The older man growled with a smirk, "Gonna take them off?"

"Mhm," Peter moaned as he pushed Tony away. He then jumped off of the table and got to his knees, grabbing at his mentors boxers and pulling them down. Seconds later he was face to face with Mr. Stark's thick cock. "Big," Peter whispered as he leaned over to kiss the skin beside it. 

The older man's fingers threaded into his hair and tugged it, making him peer up to catch his eyes. "Go on then, treat me right."

"With pleasure," the younger man smiled. He licked his lips before opening his mouth up and wrapping it around Tony's cock. It was so big it could hardly all fit in his mouth.

"Fuckyes," Tony gasped, closing his eyes for a moment as he took in this amazing pleasure.

Tony moaned as he watched his intern's lips stretch around him. Peter's hazel eyes stared up at him as he began to suck as hard as he could, bobbing his head. The older man's fingers tightened in his hair, helping him move back and forth. 

Drool was dripping from the sides of Peter's mouth. "Pete, oh shit, that's good,"

The younger man was addicted to his cock, he couldn't get enough of it. One hand was holding Tony's hip as the other one went under to massage his balls, moaning as he slurped his way along Mr. Stark's cock. 

"Fuuuuuck, I'm… I'm… oh kid, when did you learn to use your tongue like this - OH!" Tony bit down on his lip as he thrust into Peter's mouth. He could see tears filling up the younger man's eyes, and he was so close himself, so he pulled Peter off of him. 

"That was brilliant," Tony complimented him as he pulled him up to stand, holding him by the waste and pulling him in for another kiss. He didn't care that Peter tasted like him, in fact, it was even hotter that way.

Peter let himself be attacked with kisses as he felt Tony press him against the table behind him. Mr. Stark grabbed at his thighs and pulled his legs around him. It was all Peter could do to scream out as he clung onto Tony's back, feeling the older man's cock press against his thigh. 

"Still okay, baby boy?" Tony asked as he kissed his ear, holding Peter's body against him as one hand went down to position his cock. 

"Please!" Peter gripped onto the back of Tony's shoulders, desperate and needy, "Please, oh fuck, I need you!"

Tony moved the head of his cock to sit against Peter's opening, "I like you this needy, Petie, I haven't been this turned on in a long time."

"You can fuck me whenever you want!" Peter moaned in his ear, "Just promise to take me now,"

"Best offer I've had all year," Tony growled in his ear before he pushed himself inside of Peter's virgin hole. He immediately felt his whole body bursting with fireworks as he entered Peter.

The younger man cried out loudly and erotically. He finally understood why all the women in America wanted a piece of this, they all wanted to feel this amazing. Peter never felt so full and whole as he did right now. 

With Peter being held close, Tony began to fuck into him, slowly to begin with, to make sure he didn't hurt him. He clung to the older man as they breathed erratically against each other. He could feel Mr. Stark's muscles flex against him.

"Ohgod! Oh fuuuck!" Peter moaned loudly, "Mr. Stark!" His fingers were hardly able to keep the grasp as his body was no longer in control. He could do this forever if Mr. Stark let him. 

"You like that, huh?" Tony moaned in his ear, "You like my big cock inside you? Jesuschrist! You feel so tight!"

"I do! Daddy!" Peter cried out, kissing from his neck to his jaw. "Kiss me, oh fuck!"

Tony moved his head to be able to kiss him, rolling his hips into the younger man as they both moaned into each other's mouths. The older man's hand went between them and began to stroke Peter's clit. 

The younger man was shaking with desire and pleasure, moaning over and over in a high pitched voice, practically sobbing with want. 

"You gonna cum, babyboy?" Tony asked before biting on Peter's bottom lip. "Huh? You wanna cum for me? Ohgod, you feel amazing!"

"I do! Ohfuck! Oh daddy please make me cum for you!" Peter exclaimed as he dug his face into Tony's neck, panting as the sweat poured off of both of them. 

"M' close, pretty boy," Tony groaned into his ear in a deep and fucking attractive voice. "I'm gonna… oh fuck, FUCK PETER, I'M CUMMING!" he cried as he thrust up thrice more before he came hard inside the younger man.

As Tony spilled into him, the way he moaned and cried out pushed Peter over the edge, making him spasm and cum loudly. "TONY! Tonytonytonytonytony!" He shook against him. 

Both of them stayed in each other's arms as they calmed down, gently stroking each other. Peter had no idea where to go from here, so he stayed in the older man's embrace until he made the next move.

"We… we gotta do that more often." Tony spoke softly into his ear. "I really… really enjoyed that." 

Peter smirked and kissed his neck. "I'd like that, but… what if the situation, like, resolves itself?" 

The older man pulled back and kissed him softly. Way more gentler this time, loving even as they slowly tasted each other. They sat like that for a few moments, before Tony pulled away. 

"Even if you wake up tomorrow back to normal, I still want this. Is that… is that what you might want?" He raised his eyebrows as he looked into Peter's eyes.

Peter nodded, "Yes please, daddy." 

Tony smirked, "Perfect, babyboy. You're so pretty, come here and kiss me again."


End file.
